1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a body exercising apparatus and more particularly to a free standing, multipurpose exercise machine for accomplishing progressive resistance exercises.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The therapeutic value of progressive resistance exercises has long been recognized. Exercising muscles against progressively increasing weights not only results in added strength and endurance in the muscles, but also in the improvement of neuromuscular coordination and in a more efficient functioning of the cardiovascular and respiratory systems.
Traditionally apparatus such as dumbbells and barbells have been used for progressive exercises. The use of such apparatus, however, can be extremely dangerous when undertaken without proper training and supervision. When a large amount of weight is being lifted, barbells are particularly dangerous and present difficult balancing problems. If they are dropped, serious injury can result to the trainee or to those about him.
In the past, various types of progressive weight training machines have been suggested to over come the drawbacks of barbells and dumbells. Among the most successful of these prior are devices are those described in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,971,555, U.S. Pat. No. Re. 28,066 and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,317,566.